Way Past Midnight
by RenaYumi
Summary: [OneShot]How much longer are they going to have to fight Xana? YxU


_A/n It was in my head when ever I heard the song. A little fluff, because I know you know I can't do with out. R&R. Oh and I don't own the song, it's by Savage Garden._

_

* * *

_

_And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
_

Yumi sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she slid down the wall next to his door. Asleep. He slept through the whole thing.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice called out. "Mommy where are- Mommy!" A small brunette dove into her lap and rested her head under her chin. Yumi hugged the 4-year-old tightly.

"Lunette, we're going on a trip ok?" She whispered. The little girl nodded. "Yumi? Lune?" Ulrich peaked his head around the corner.

_Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor_  
_Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
_

"We're ok. Brett's sleeping." Ulrich looked as exhausted as Yumi. "Some fight huh?" She asked. He nodded scooping up Lunette.

"Alright Luna-bell, Ready for a car ride?" He put on a happy face for his daughter, pulling at one of her braids playfully. She smiled sleepily. Yumi walked out into the living room, starting to clean what was broken in the attack. Nothing that couldn't be replaced.

_Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write_

She looked down at her hands. They were scratched, bruised. She didn't have the courage to look in the mirror. It had to be three in the morning. Another Xana attack. This time…. These times, there was more at stake. Her kids. Their kids. It would only be for a few days this time, just until Jeremie could rewrite a new seal code. He was getting faster every time.

"Car's packed. Want me to get Brett and you can take Lune?" Ulrich asked. Yumi sighed.

"Yeah. Don't forget his blanket, It's suppose to be freezing tonight." She walked down the hall to her bedroom where Lunette was curled up in their bed, in a pair of fleecy green footies. How much longer was this going to last?

_Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_

School was long gone. Collage was long gone. They were working, with families. They say your past effects your future…

Yumi picked up Lunette, wrapping her in a fluffy white quilt and snatched a few pillows from the bed. Ulrich had strapped Brett into his car seat. Yumi laid Lunette carefully down in the backseat piling the pillows on the floor. How far were they going to drive this time? How long were they going to be gone?

Brett murmured in his sleep. His little smile reflected in the rearview mirror.

_And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare_

"They don't deserve this," Yumi whispered. Ulrich took her hand for a moment.

"No, they don't. Neither do we. We're going to stop Xana, we are going to find a permanent solution," He whispered back. He started the car, muting the radio. "They're still little. To them this is a trip, well to Lunette. Brett has no idea. Tomorrow we'll pick them up some new toy and they'll think it was just a surprise, ok?"

"This is a nightmare."

"Keep faith."

_But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine_

Two hours later they pulled into a hotel parking lot. Ulrich grabbed the few bags they had packed out of the trunk. Yumi picked up Brett and Lunette, and they walked in silence to the check in.

"Good morning!" By the look on their faces the bell hop could tell it was defiantly not a good morning.

_Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_

Yumi sat on the edge of one of the beds, running her fingers through her daughters hair silently. Brett was asleep between the beds in a playpen.

"Why don't we go to Paris tomorrow? Make an actual trip out of this?" Ulrich asked, pulling Yumi onto their bed.

"Just make it stop." A sob threatened to spill from her, she shut her eyes tight to keep in the tears.

_Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night_

Ulrich rocked her as the tear fell. He wondered too, how much longer? How many times would they have to hide in a hotel hours from home to protect their children from Xana? They had to cut all communications from each other, they had to leave and sometimes hide for days. Anything to keep Xana from finding them.

_But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it_

"Everything's going to be fine, Jeremie and Aelita are working right now. I talked to them before we left."

"Look at that Ulrich, look!" Yumi pointed over at the sleeping infant. "We don't have time for everything to be fine. This should have ended years ago."

"Mommy?" Lunette yawned sleepily.

_Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it_

Yumi slipped off the bed and scooped up the little girl.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are we there?" A pair of chocolate, innocent eyes stared up at her mother.

"Yeah. And tomorrow we're going to Paris." Yumi looked back over to Ulrich, he smiled.

"Really?" Yumi nodded.

"Go back to sleep now."

"Ok. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I love you Daddy."

"We love you too, Luna-bell," Ulrich smiled. They didn't need to wonder how they'd get through this. They knew, they had people to protect now. People more important to them than anything in the world. Little innocent tots that needed their parents.

"We'll figure out what's next tomorrow ok?" Ulrich yawned. Yumi nodded. All she needed right now was a good night's sleep.

There was always hope on these dark nights. Every attack Xana threw at them couldn't take that away.

"Look at it this way Yumes, tomorrow, Paris."


End file.
